Motherhood
by GhedahrianVampress
Summary: Mel isn't quite sure what to think of Motherhood, especially when it comes to twins. In some ways, it's a curse, but she has to admit it can be a blessing at times as well.


_I would like to wish Queen-of-ice101 a very happy birthday! An idea came to me late one night for a Mel x Gyendal fanfic, and I knew your birthday was coming up, so I decided to dedicate it to you, a fellow Mel x Gyendal shipper. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

All was peaceful in the house as Mel and Gyendal slept entwined in each other's arms, Gyendal's faze nuzzled into Mel's hair. The two of them had never been awfully affectionate, especially Mel. After her years of traveling with Edward and Stella, she claimed that she had seen her share of awkward moments of affection, vowing to never be like them. Of course, this was at a time when Mel had absolutely no prospects for romance, but she was determined to keep her vow. Though, that did not stop her from allowing a bit of affection to flourish in the privacy of their house.

Unfortunately, their peaceful slumber did not last long as the piercing sound of cries echoed through the house, awakening the two with a start.

Mel groaned as she stuffed her head underneath her pillow, hoping to drown out the sound. Twins … It had to be twins … As if she hadn't been terrified enough of having one child, let alone two! She had never seen herself as a motherly figure. If anyone was fit to be one, it was Stella, who was a great mother to her three kids. Mel was certainly not fit to be a mother, but it happened regardless and it was all thanks to Gyendal. Well … Okay, it might have been partially her fault as well. She was the one foolish enough to fall in love with the ex-vampire mage. If only she had known that this would be the result.

"It's your turn to deal with them," she told her husband.

Gyendal made absolutely no attempt at moving. "And what am I supposed to do?" he questioned. "I can't take care of them both at the same time, and besides, how am I supposed to feed them if they're hungry?"

Mel wanted nothing more than to just ignore them and go back to sleep, but her conscience wouldn't stop nagging her to get up and do the right thing. After trying to fight it for a while, she eventually gave in and pushed back the blanket and got up. Being a mother was a real pain in the neck.

Traipsing through the darkened room, she managed to locate her robe and light a candle. As soon as that was done, she went around to the other side of the bed and yanked on Gyendal's arm in an attempt to get him up.

"You helped create them, so the least you can do is help take care of them," she stated.

With a sigh, Gyendal got up as well, quickly grabbing his cloak for warmth before following Mel out of the room. Even though he had been human for a few years by this point, he still struggled from time to time with it. As he made his way through the dark hallway, he accidentally collided into an end table.

"Curse my blasted human eyesight!" he exclaimed as he bent down to rub his newly sore leg, his teeth gritted in pain.

Mel managed to let out a small chuckle at that. It might sound odd as well as kind of mean, but she found his distress to be amusing. He might pretend to have fully accepted his regained humanity, but she knew that was just a masquerade. In reality, he liked it about as much as his sister did, and just like her, he was too ashamed to return to Ghed'ahre and ask to be turned again.

To be honest, she had given the issue a considerable amount of thought. To say that she wasn't even the slightest bit apprehensive about the idea of him becoming a vampire again would be a lie. Would he go straight back to the way he had been before, attempting to take over the world and enslave humanity? He had given that up since becoming human. Mel wouldn't have married him otherwise. Would he want her to become a vampire as well? She didn't know what to think.

Shaking such thoughts from her head, she forced herself to focus back on the problem at hand.

Uma and Nox were still crying their heads off when they entered the nursery. They each had an excellent pair of lungs, much to their parents dismay. The twin girls had only been alive for close to a month, and the crying was nearly constant. Mel dreaded to think what they would be like when they got older. She could still remember all the arguing those girls did during their time together in the demon realm.

"I'll keep Uma quiet while you feed Nox," Gyendal said.

With a nod of their heads, they started towards the matching cribs, each scooping a crying baby into their arms. Settling down into the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the nursery, Mel unfastened her robe and no sooner had she done so then Nox hungrily latched on to her mother's breast. Nox was generally the fussier one whereas Uma was easier to appease, so they made a habit of tending to Nox first.

Glancing over at her husband, she watched as he held their firstborn daughter to his chest, soothingly rubbing her back in circular motions as he shushed her. Gyendal was surprisingly good with the kids, despite being a bit lazy when it came to getting up in the middle of the night. For that, she couldn't blame them. Goddess knows she didn't exactly like being woken up so early either.

"You know, they're kinda cute when they're not crying," Mel remarked as they switched babies.

Gyendal nodded his head, rubbing Nox's back just like he had with Uma. It didn't take Nox long to fall asleep. "Of course they are. They have their father's good looks," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him. "They're sure to break hearts when they get older."

Gyendal made a face at that. "I don't want to think about that."

Mel snorted. Somehow she got the feeling that he was going to be one of those overprotective fathers that scares away all his daughters potential love interests. She was secretly looking forward to seeing that.

Once the twins were finished feeding and had fallen asleep, Mel and Gyendal stood and watched them for a while. Despite not believing herself to be a good mother, Mel did genuinely love her daughters. If anything, she wished that she could be a better mother for their sake. They deserved better than she could offer.

She felt Gyendal wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer as if he sensed that she could use some reassurance, be it silent. It was enough to make her feel better. She would do her best. That's all that she could really do. The idea of raising twin girls was daunting to be sure, but knowing that Gyendal would be her side through it all made it seem a little less so. She would probably never admit it though. It sounded too mushy for her taste, but it was true nonetheless.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."


End file.
